


St. Patrick's Day at the Stark's home.

by LunarSinner



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Gen, Irish, St. Patrick's Day, Wearin green, getting pinched, home for the holidays, home from college, new boyfriend meets family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa visits home from college with her new boyfriend, Sandor! They plan to have a family dinner on St. Patrick's Day, but what happens when Sandor isn't wearing any green? </p><p> </p><p>Some pinching and Arya up to no good that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Modern Day, A/U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Day at the Stark's home.

Rickon ran downstairs, the smell of the cooking corn beef was a tease to not only his nose, but also his stomach. At the end of the stairs, he slowly walked down the hall, making his way into the kitchen. There was the sounds of pots and pans clanging together and Arya cursing up a storm about trying to find a mixer. Their mother was yelling at Arya to stop cursing, Ned was laughing loudly with Robb and Jon over a joke Bran had just told them. Among the laughter, Arya's curses, and their mother's shouts of frustration an Irish Rover's song played in the background.

The young boy made his way into the kitchen and dining room area, he saw a pile of lids, pans, and pots on the kitchen floor as Arya's body was halfway buried inside one of the cabinets. Catelyn lowered the stove's temperature as the water started boiling over, she then danced over the mess Arya had made, careful not to trip over anything. She sighed in relief as her husband made his way over to give her a hug. He spun her around, giving her a light kiss on her lips, moving to the rhythm of the Irish Rover song that was playing.

Everyone was wearing green, Rickon himself was dressed as a leprechaun. Jon wore a dark green v-cut sweater, Robb wore a local green pub tee shirt, Ned was wearing a dark green turtle neck sweater, Brann was wearing a white shirt but with a green shamrock in the middle of it, and Catelyn was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, but a deep dark green long skirt. Arya, well from what Rickon could see, was wearing bright neon green skinny jeans.

Even with the frustration of the missing mixer for the potatoes, everyone was in a joyful mood. Rickon's parents wore smiles that met their eyes, and their eyes shined with a happiness. Even their tone of their voices, their was a change. Robb and Jon joked with Bran, while they each seemed a bit nervous. Jon was lightly tapping his foot on the floor, Robb's fingers kept twitching in his lap, and Bran kept looking towards the front door every time he thought he heard something.

It wasn't just an ordinary St. Patrick's Day in the Stark house hold, today was also the same day that Sansa was visiting from college. She was also bringing her new boyfriend home for dinner to meet her large family. Her family that was very over protective of her since her ex, Joffrey.

Sansa had been dating this new boyfriend for a little over five months, but no one has seen what he looked like, no in Facebook photos or over Skype. She explained to her father that he had been burned badly when he was a child and hated being in photos. For Christmas Ned and Catelyn had bought Sansa plane tickets for her and her boyfriend to come home and visit, but because of the blizzard and bad timing, their flights were canceled and refunded.

"I FOUND IT! FINALLY!" Arya yelled over the music while crawling out of the cabinets. She held the mixer up in the air while laughing. Rickon giggled at the sight of his sister, she had dyed her pixie cut hair green, and wore a black shirt with a band logo on it. Catelyn turned away form her husband and walked over to her youngest daughter, grabbing the mixer as Arya went to clean up the mess she made.

Rickon walked out of the kitchen and went to go sit down next to his older brothers while Ned opened up the fridge and pulled out a few bottles of beer for himself, Robb and Jon. Bran had a cup of milk that was dyed green, he offered some to Rickon who shook his head in return, he was so nervous about seeing his older sister he felt almost sick. It had been almost a year since they've all last seen her in person. Phone calls, texts, Skype, and Facebook chat just didn't cut it. 

A Celtic song started to play, with loud drums and flutes mixing together to create a steady rythym. Catelyn started to do a slight Irish jig as she mashed the potatoes, mixing in sour cream, butter and half and half. Arya went into the fridge and grabbed herself a Guiness and joined her father and brothers who sat at the large table.

Everyone laughed at Catelyn's dance, Robb himself who was a bit tipsy, got up and attempted to dance as well. He pulled Jon out of his chair forcing Jon to join in. Arya just clapped her hands to the beat, Ned laughed and bobbed his head while Rickon and Bran both laughed.

Then the doorbell rang, and the dogs started to bark loudly.

"I'LL GET IT!" Arya yelled as she jumped out of her chair, almost spilling her Guinness in the process.

"NO I WANT TO!" Rickon cried out running after his sister.

"I NEED ANOTHER BEER!" Robb cried out as he finished his jig, not noticing that the doorbell rang.

Ned and Jon didn't say anything but darted for the door.

"Oh my baby! She's home!" Catelyn cried as she stopped the mixer and followed the rest of her family towards the front door.

Robb followed his mother in confusion, "I thought I was your baby? What the hell.."

Everyone caught up to Arya just in time as she opened the front door.

"SANSAAAAAAAAA!" Rickon cried as he ran into his oldest sister's arms, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

Sansa caught her youngest brother and gave him a bear hug, "Rickon! Oh look how tall you got!" She kissed the top of his head and laughed at his adorable outfit. Arya was the next to run and give her a hug, she didn't say anything but just held onto her sister tightly. Jon walked next to his cousins, Arya had let go and quickly looked around until she stopped a large man who was standing behind Sansa, towering over her.

Jon hugged both Rickon and Sansa in a group hug, Rickon was still fighting back his tears, Jon kissed Sansa on the forehead, "Welcome home!" Catelyn cried softly as she pulled her daughter into a hug after Jon stepped away with Rickon. Both mother and daughter cried happily into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly while swaying back and forth. 

Arya glared up at the large man, ignoring everyone's greetings towards her sister. The large man first looked surprised but then glared back. "What's your problem? Hello to you too." He growled out. She continued to glare him down from head to toe, "You must be Sandor."

"Aye."

"You're not wearing any green."

"I'm not Irish."

"You sound Irish."

"I'm Scottish."

"You sound Irish."

"I just told you I'm not Irish."

"I don't care what you said."

"Arya!" Sansa called out turning around facing her boyfriend and younger sister. Ned walked out of the doorway with Robb, he gave Sansa a kiss on her cheek and a large hug, lifting her off the ground. Ned then made his way over to Arya and Sandor, he held out his hand while looking at Sandor in the eye. Sandor slowly looked down at Ned's hand and then back up to his face, he reached out his own arm to shake Ned's hand. They both lightly smiled at one another. Robb gave Sansa a hug, patting her on the back over and over again. 

"Oh how I've missed you!" Robb slurred. Sansa giggled as Bran shook his head. Robb walked over to Sandor to greet him, Jon follow the suit while Arya continue to glare up at her sister's boyfriend.

"Aren't you going to come give me a hug Bran?" Sansa asked softly with a small smile. Brann nodded and ran forward into her arms. They weren't always close, but over time they began to understand one another and the older the became, the closer they got. 

Catelyn lead the way back inside the house, Bran and Rickon following her. Sansa turned and saw Jon, her father, Robb, Arya and Sandor all talking quietly. She made her way over to her family and her boyfriend, stopping the conversation between them. She slowly reached out for Sandor's hand, wrapping her small fingers in between his large ones.

Sandor smiled softly back at her action, Arya's mouth dropped a bit but she kept glaring. Ned nodded, leading the way back inside the house with a smile, "Do you like Guinness Sandor?" Sandor nodded, "I could use a drink after the mess at the airport, they lost our damn luggage." Sansa nodded frowning slightly, "They put our bags on a different plane and said it'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"I hate flying, that's why I always drive anywhere." Jon said while shaking his head. "I don't mind the flying part." Robb said while following his father back inside the house. Jon followed his lead, as Sansa walked behind him and Sandor walked behind his little bird.

Sandor took a deep breath once he walked into the house, his mouth watering at the smell of the corn beef and cabbage. He heard Irish music playing, a few dogs barking, and a mixer running. He felt Sansa's thumb graze gently over the palm of his hand, he smirked and returned the gesture. It was his first family dinner in over fifteen years, his first dinner with the Starks, and his first St. Patrick's Day at a nice home instead of getting wasted at a bar or pub. 

Arya walked quietly behind Sandor, glaring at him. She was annoyed, how dare this man come into their home not wearing any green on such an awesome day! Hell she even dyed her hair for this day! Of course her mother pitched a fit, but it was so worth it. She pouted in frustration, this man had to learn his lesson even if he looked like a brute. She smiled to herself and she snuck up right behind Sandor and reached right near his rear end. She slowly moved her thumb and pointer finger a tad bit closer. Once she reached her destination she squeezed as hard as she could.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sandor cried out while letting go of Sansa's hand, the house became quiet at Sandor's loud outburst. He turned around to face Arya who wore a smug grin.

"Did...Did you just pinch my ass?!" Sandor glared at her in confusion and then looked back to Sansa who was confused. 

"You're not wearing any green!" Arya cried out as she pointed at him, "Until you wear green, you are my enemy and you will be pinched!"

"Arya!" Sansa cried out while laughing slightly.

"Don't get involved Sansa! THIS IS WAR!" Arya laughed while running past Sandor, but pinching his left arm in the process. She ran past the kitchen and into a backroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Um..." Jon shook his head trying to process what just happened.

Ned laughed and shook his head, "The Guinness is in the fridge, help yourself. Don't mind Arya, she's just..Excited." Ned chuckled as he sat down again at the table. Robb sat down next to his father, Jon sat across from the two. Sansa walked with Sandor to the fridge, opened it up and grabbed him a Guinness as she grabbed a sour apple Smirnoff Ice for herself to drink.

"Hey what are you doing? You're too young to drink." Robb stated.

"Uh, yeah so is Jon." Sansa said while shrugging, twisting off the cap while taking a sip.

Ned looked upset for a moment at the sight of Sansa drinking, but smiled. Catelyn sighed, "Well she has you there Robb, plus her birthday is right around the corner."

"I didn't really hear you complaining either when you used to sneak me alcohol while I was in high school, kind of odd Robb that you're against it now." Sansa teased and laughed as Ned glared at his eldest son, Robb looked at his father and then back at Sansa, the siblings laughed as their father silently shook his head.

"Don't you get any ideas Bran!" Catelyn sighed as she turned off the mixer. Sandor sat down next to Jon straight across from Ned, Sansa stayed in the kitchen to help her mother finish cooking dinner, and grabbing bowls for the food to be placed onto the table.

"So Sandor, how old are you exactly?" Robb asked while finishing the last of his beer.

"I'll be twenty-eight next January." Sandor said after taking his first sip of the Guinness.

Ned's smile slowly vanished from his face, he turned to look at his daughter who was helping her mother, he turned back to look at Sandor. He let out a loud sigh and sat back into his chair.

"That is quite an age gap." Ned frowned as he rubbed his hand on his forehead. 

Sandor nodded looking at Ned, waiting for the older man to tell him to leave or to never see his daughter again.

Ned shook his head, "How did you two meet again?" 

Sandor sighed, "We actually met when she was with that prick of her ex."

"Joffrey?" Jon asked while he watched Rickon try to help Sansa by grabbing napkins and plates to set the table with.

Sandor nodded, "I was driving by and noticed a couple arguing on the side of the road, in front of the mall by the university one night. I thought she was being mugged or worse by the way she was screaming. I had my windows rolled up in my car and I could hear her screams over the radio." Sandor said softly watching his girlfriend in the kitchen. He didn't want to her to hear him bring up her past on a happy day.

Ned clenched his fists, and sighed while Robb and Jon just glared at the table. 

"I pulled over, made my way over to the two. He had her pinned on the ground with his knee pressing into her stomach. She was screaming, gagging and sobbing. I don't know where the fucking cops or security was. So I ripped the fucker off of Sansa, and I beat the living shit out of him. I won't go into details, but pretty boy isn't looking so pretty anymore." Sandor growled out and took another sip of his Guinness. 

The men became quiet after Sansa and her mother brought over the food, placing the corn beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, Irish soda bread, cabbage, and cupcakes onto the table. 

"Arya! Dinner is ready!" Catelyn called.

"Coming!" Arya called out, her footsteps echoing through out the kitchen and dining room and she ran back into the room.

She wore a sinister grin and hid something behind her back.

"Where were you?" Sansa asked trying to glance over her sister's shoulder while taking her seat next to her boyfriend. Catelyn sat next to Ned as Rickon sat next to Sansa. Arya sat at the end of the table, next to Rickon and her mother.

"I was no where."

"But..That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't concern you!" Arya cried out while hopping off her chair making her way over to Sandor. She glared up at him while he pretended to ignore her.

Everyone made their plate, Sandor had helped Sansa lift bowls across the table to her parents or to her brothers. They began eating the food, everyone becoming silent while the music still played. 

"Don't you ignore me!"

Sandor continued to eat the mashed potatoes, nodding at something Sansa whispered into his ear.

"Hey!"

Sandor took a sip of his beer, Ned watched as Arya's face was starting to turn red.

She reached over and poked his side, hard. Sandor started to cough on his beer, Sansa turned around and faced her sister, "Really?!"

"I found it." Arya grinned while showing everyone what she had behind her back.

It was a bright green beer mug hat that said "Kiss me I'm Irish" in gold lettering.

"Oh no, I am not wearing that." Sandor shook his head while facing the younger girl.

"Yeah you are! You are not wearing any green!"

"I'm not Irish!"

"Yes you are! Even that hat says you are!"

"Holy shit, little bird is she normally like this?"

Sansa nodded while chewing on her candy carrots, "Yeah she gets obsessed about the weirdest things. She won't stop until you wear the hat though."

Ned nodded, "It's better just to get it over with now before she finds something worse for you to wear."

"You have something worse?" Sandor asked while dropping his knife and fork onto his plate.

 

"Oh yeah I forgot about the giant blow up Irish Beer Wench outfit you had Dad! Isn't it in your closet?" Arya grinned as Sandor's eyes darted between the father and daughter.

"Dad why do you have an outfit like that?" Sansa asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Halloween, and yes it is in my closet still Arya." Ned looked up at Sandor and grinned. The man might have saved his daughter, but he also did show up at his house not wearing anything green.

"I'll be right back!"

"Just give me the hat." Sandor grumbled as Arya bit her lip holding back a chuckle as she handed Sandor the felt green hat.

The giant man sighed and looked at everyone who sat at the table, everyone had stopped eating to watch Sandor put on his new hat, even Sansa was watching him smiling.

"I did tell you to wear green."

"My boxers are green."

Arya made a fake gagging noise, "Gross, I don't care about your stupid underwear. Put on the hat!" Arya chanted while her brothers laughed softly at her actions, they all knew what Arya was like and if anyone ever wanted to be accepted into the family they all knew Arya would make it a living hell for anyone new. She would somehow push everyone past their breaking point or people would learn to deal with her antics and ignore her.

Sansa knew Sandor wasn't the type of person to give up, or to ignore her for the rest of his life. He would fight back with her, and that is what Arya had always wanted. A real challenge.

 

Sandor sighed and shook his head, he smiled softly and figured if the family let him into their home, fed him, he might as well put on a hat for the night.

He slowly moved the hat and placed it on top of his head, it was twelve inches high. The man already was taller then everyone in the room, but with the hat on made him stick out more. Sansa giggled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on his bad cheek and then kissed his soft lips. 

Her mother laughed softly, as Robb Bran and Rickon couldn't contain their laughter at the sight of the big man blushing. Ned watched how Sandor looked down at his daughter with a tender gaze, he kissed Sansa on her forehead in return and went back to eating.

Arya nodded at Jon and she gave out a low whistle, soon a large husky ran into the room crying softly, "KISS KISS LADY!" Arya cried out while pointing to Sandor who once again stopped eating. 

"Lady?!" Sansa cried out in happiness. 

"Arya!!!" Ned and Catelyn both yelled at the same time, both knowing what "Kiss Kiss" meant.

Lady ran towards Sandor, following the direction of Arya's signal, and jumped on top of Sandor's lap, licking him all over his face and arms.

Robb, Brann, and Rickon watched in horror, wondering what the man would do.

Ned got out of his chair while Catelyn made Arya sit down while Sansa tried to call her dog to her. Ned made his way over to Sandor, preparing to grab the dog off of the man, and to apologize sincerely. Last time Arya had pulled a stunt like this was with Joffrey who ended up getting bit, and there was a huge lawsuit. But in the end Ned won, but he knew the chances of him winning again and saving the dog's life would be very slim.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the giant man laugh, Sansa smiled softly and stood out of her chair, she clapped her hands. Lady stopped licking Sandor's face and jumped down making her way to her owner. Sandor reached for a napkin and wiped his face, drying it off. He was still slightly chuckling. Ned watched as Sandor then turned to the dog and stood out of his chair, he kneeled down and started to pet Lady who also wore a bright green ribbon around her neck.

"So this is the Miss Lady you always talked about?" Sandor asked while Lady licked at Sansa's hands and was wagging her tail. Sansa nodded as Sandor ran his fingers through her dog's soft fur. Lady turned her attention back to the big man and started to lick his hands.

"Nice to meet you Lady," Sandor chuckled again,"Good girl, yes, very good girl!" Lady woofed softly at Sandor's words.

Ned walked over and clapped his hands, Lady turned towards Ned and ran to him, "Place Lady." Ned pointed down the hall as the dog followed directions and walked happliy down the hall from where she came.

Sandor and Sansa both sat back into their seats, and started to eat once more. Ned glared at his younger daughter, but the glare faded and she grinned at her sister and Sandor. Ned sat back down, preparing to apologize once more until Sandor started to speak.

"I always liked dogs better than people. I used to have an English Bulldog named Rosco, I had to put him down last November because of stomach cancer. Couldn't have asked for a better dog." 

Sansa looked up at Sandor and smiled softly.

"Lady is the best, she's overly friendly at times. But she listens well."

"Aye, she's a sweet pup."

Rickon cried out "We have more! We have Ghost! Summer! Greywind! Shaggydog! And Nymeria! You'll have to meet them!"

Sandor nodded while looking at Ned, "If that's alright with you, after dinner I would gladly like to meet the dogs." 

Ned smiled, "Of course, we could all go outside for some fresh air anyways."

Sansa smiled and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek again, but Sandor turned quickly and caught her kiss with his lips. "Happy St. Patrick's Day Little Bird, welcome home." Sandor whispered against her lips. Sansa smiled brightly at him, "Happy St. Patrick's Day Sandor, welcome to the family."

Ned watched the two and overheard what they both said. He nodded and cleared his throat, he lifted his Guinness into the air. "Yes Sandor, welcome to the family!" Robb and Jon yelled out and nodded while raising their cups, Rickon and Bran laughed while lifting their drinks, Catelyn added in, "Welcome to our home as well, happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!" she raised her own glass as Sansa and Sandor laughed while nodding and raising their own drinks.

Arya glared at everyone and cleared her throat, "I guess you're welcome for now. Just wait until Easter, Hound!" Arya raised her glass and glared at Sandor from across the table.

"Hound?" Sansa asked while everyone tapped their drinks together and taking sips.

"I told you not to interfere!"

"Whatever Arya." Sansa sighed.

"If I'm the Hound what does that make you girl?"

"A wolf-bitch!"

Sandor let out a deep laugh as Catelyn scolded her daughter for cursing at the dinner table.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!" Arya giggled before she took a bite of her corn beef, avoiding her mother's glares.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
